bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina
"You BOTH deserve to be destoryed in ashes...." ' - Seraphina to Drago and Dan' Seraphina (Serafīna) is a ancient bakugan that appered in Bakugan Legends: The Rise Of Seraphina. '''She is the last of her kind and was locked away by Genesis Dragonoid for being created by Fury. Bio Descirption '''The Creation 1,000 years ago , Before Fury and the nonet's were banished to the Doom Dimension, He created an female bakugan to preform evil task well he and the nonet's were trapped in the Doom Dimension , and named her 'Seraphina' and was finally banished to the Doom Dimension. Well Fury and The Nonet's were banished , She lured Bakugan's to their doom with Her Darkus power's and drained them becoming stronger. When Genesis Dragonoid found out about this, He confronted her and they have an epic fight, Genesis was down, but not out, since he was Pryus , he used one of his ability's to hurt her and Sented her to the Dark Abyss (Which was COMPLETELY differnt than the Doom Dimension). and was never heard of again. The Return Meanwhile In vestoria, An Aquos bakugan and Pyrus Bakugan were near the Dark Abyss , aguring about who was better. What they didn't know, That at the bottom of the Abyss, Lies Seraphina, who suddenlly get's feed with their power, Then when she was had enough, She broke free from her prison and escaped to the top at the Abyss. The two bakugan's were staring at her with awe, then She used an ability to Hypnotise them and they became her henchmen. Then she felt weak, she needed more power. Then she used one of her ability's to make an passing bakugan mad and drained it's powers and suddenly a she heard noise and went to checked it out, She saw an bakugan (Barbara), Fight completely diffent bakugan's she her red eye's shined and felt something more powerful, But then The Bakugan and An Human dissappered into the portal, Then She and the two other bakugan went into the portal and went to earth. Personilty Seraphina is selfish, vain and spoiled. She treats everyone else as if they were her servants and hates anything more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get Robotnia and Night Fright to do what she wants, she acts like a child talking to as a threat. When she faces Drago, She suddenly becomes serious and tries to destroy him and Dan. Apperence Seraphina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a purple bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with purple parts and a black jacket, She was pale skin and red eyes. Image Gallery Being created.jpg|Seraphina before being released from her prison. Asking Drago.png|Seraphina asking Drago an question. Evil Stare.gif|How Seraphina looks at Rocko and Freeze Frame. On Vestroia.jpg|Seraphina is released from her Prison. Uma Garota Morreu (Boca Sangrando).jpg|Seraphina dying. Trivia * In her human form, she is so beautiful but wicked. * She dies in the final, just in the same place where she was before being released from her prison. * Seraphina has been killed by someone, suffering attack. In this final, however, she was revived by Fury for it. Category:Villains Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Females Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Bakukid123456 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Charaters